An Unexpected Adventure
by Consulting Assbutt
Summary: Looks like the next journey for the Doctor and Amy has got a whole lot more complex. This is the beginning, of a whole new adventure.
1. An Unexpected Meetup

Everything sounded oddly quiet for a blue box bursting through time and space.

Amelia examined her slightly bitten nails; covered in ever so slightly chipped aqua blue Max Factor nail varnish, resisting the temptation to snack on them. She was sat on the only decent chair in the box, legs crossed. She would watch the Doctor go round in courageous circles around the system of the machine every now and again. She took 2, maybe 3 glances at the mobile phone the Doctor was having a chat to. She then examined the system, it seems to be the only functioning thing going here, she thought.

"I didn't know a person such as you could handle such a machine. A time-travelling telephone box. Who'd a thought." Uttered the caller.

Amelia snorted at the comment. The Doctor took a glimpse at Amelia, and raised an eyebrow. They've had this witty battle for 15 minutes, now it's his turn to strike once again.

"Well…who'd a thought that "that guy with the flying telephone box" would end up saving your life" Doctor replied, with a smirk.

"You didn't save my life; you assisted in rescuing me from mild dangers" The caller replied almost instantly. Amelia looked at the dumbfounded Doctor in shock of the quick comeback. "I would have been fine."

"Well how do you explain, your cry for help?" The Doctor replied, eyes squinting with curiosity, creating numerous frown lines.

"If it was a plead for help, it would indicate that again, my life was in grave danger, and I needed someone's help" The caller replied, with no sign of specific emotion in their voice. "I was just bored of my plain, blank surroundings."

"I thought jails in Shanghai were, I don't know, artful." Amelia uttered. There was a long pause. The Doctor snorted. "What? It's a nice, artful country"

"Yes, and they were making "artful" ways from the jails to the keys" the caller replied. Amelia scrunched her face, and mimed the words they said in disgrace.

"Are you usually this cocky to people?" Amelia asked.

"I wouldn't describe myself as vain. I just seem to keep having to correct people that obviously don't know what they're thinking, or talking about." The caller replied.

A long pause. "Hmm, and apparently, some of those people can't take a hint."

Amelia furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor managed to utter words first. "So, smart-arse. Where do you want us to go for your work?" The Doctor asked. Accented the word "your" for emphasis.

"The tone of that voice sounds like you're indicating that I should be doing this particular job." The caller replied, emotionless. "Well, answer me this. If a squirrel and a fish wanted one specific nut, which was in the ocean, which one is the best to get it?"

A long, awkward pause followed by trade of looks off the Doctor and Amy. "The fish?" The Doctor guessed.

"Precisely." The caller replied. The Doctor and Amelia traded looks. She looked angry. She moved her index finger in a circle, indicating to pick up the pace.

"Right, great. Destination. Now." The Doctor demanded, taking long pauses with each word. He pressed his arms on the side of the tardis system, pushing his weight onto it.

"Make your way to Speedy's Café. Where you hide your blue box thing is up to you." The caller replied.

"Right, is that it?" The Doctor replied, at bit more comfortable now.

"You should know the rest. His number should be on your thing on what you call a mobile" The caller replied, with a smile in his voice. "Just after you've arranged your little date with him. Make sure to check up on him when he sets foot outside."

"Right, and it's not a date. It's a meeting. Where about does he live?" The Doctor asked.

"221B Baker Street. Don't take too long, he's not a fan of people being late, or people watching him for that matter."


	2. Sender: Unknown

The violet, evening sky covered the surprisingly quiet streets of London. With the odd ambulance siren and car horn coming past there and again. The beaconing light of the moon dimmers as it beams across the opaque curtains of the apartment; scattering faint light across carpet and attracting flying dust in its direction. The source of tapping of a keyboard comes from the far left corner of the apartment, beside the crackling fireplace. Over there sits a quiet and concentrated Dr John Watson, typing away at his blog.

John has done some rearranging of the apartment ever since the occurring of Sherlock's lifelong absence away. Everything looked different in comparison with the past, the fridge was now on the right of the kitchen, bookshelves were next to do the entrance door; even a fresh coat of paint was applied, dark periwinkle. And as much as he loathed it, Mrs Hudson insisted that the skull had to go. "It's no good having something there that will remind you of death, dear, and soon enough smell like it" Were one of her many sayings in storing furniture of the rearranging of the apartment.

There were only 2 distinctive features of the apartment that stayed the same; one was the 2 lounge chairs still in their standard position, facing each other. John would sometimes give a long hard stare at the two and remember how Sherlock wouldn't mind just sitting there in serene silence, deep into his mind palace, with his fingertips pressing on each other, creating a somewhat pyramid just below his chin. The recurring vision of his seemed so real, John would sometimes develop similar symptoms of depression as it revisited his mind. John is still on the verge of decision of simply moving them, or was keeping them there for the best?

The other feature was the violin, still in its unpolished case. Just by glancing at the leather could John here the almost flawless performance of the violin Sherlock could pull. John sometimes remembers how he could hear the sociopath play through his bedroom. It was always a more pleasant sleep aid then lavender.

John's trance through memory lane was interrupted by a 3 second vibration from his phone, to the computer desk. A message. John looked at the time. blogger rolled his eyes; a message from Molly now doubt, asking how I am, he thought. You would think an army doctor would have a little self-direction in life. He pressed the home button of the phone lightly. His heart skipped a beat.

_Unknown: Ur blg is fantastic. Big fan._

John furrowed his brows in slight confusion. He shuffled in his seat for a moment, regaining comfort. He grabbed his phone, unlocked it and was automatically sent to the message app. He tapped on the message input box, hesitated at first. Eyes focused on the phone, he took a deep breath and replied with a simple: _Who is this?_

An awkward pause occurred, a message reply at his hands.

_No time 4 cyber chat, I need 2 speak 2 you. Meet me in Speedy's Café 7. _

John looked like a startled hedgehog. He thought of the numerous possibilities on whom it could be. Molly; she would never use such atrocious grammar. Lestrade; Never thought he would of heard of leisure in his life. Anderson, well; unless it's his plan on murdering me, I highly doubt the chances of him wanting to talk to me.

None of the possibilities seemed applicable. John squinted his eyes in deep thought. 2 minutes occurred and the blogger raised an eyebrow in reaction of his answer, followed by a half smile.

John got off his seat almost instantly and checked himself up in the mirror. He saw the confidence in him he thought he'd never witness again. He saw him. The army doctor. He ruffled his hair a few times and speeded off to the bathroom. He splashed numerous handfuls of water to his face to wipe away any aftermath of tear marks on his cheeks. He stormed out and scavenged for his classic grey sweater.

While trying to pull his head through the neck hole of the woolly fabric, John faintly heard the words of Mrs Hudson.

"Going somewhere?" She uttered. As she stood a couple of metres away from the blogger, stance identical to a meerkat.

"As a matter a' fact… yes, Mrs Hudson" He replied, with pride in his voice. Finally managing to get his head through the sweater.

"It's awfully cold outside, here, I'll go and get you a scarf" the land lady replied. Making her way to the box stored of winter wear that Molly handcrafted herself for the duo last Christmas. John had a thought for a moment, and walked to his bedroom draw to get his Swiss Army Knife, protected around a small, black leather case, and with no further doubts, stuffed it in his left sock.

"Thank you, Mrs Hudson" John said gratefully, retrieving the grey and black striped scarf from Mrs Hudson.

"My pleasure, John" Hudson smiled. Her eyes followed John as he wrapped his Patek Philippe  
Celestial watch around his right wrist. Her mouth opened as she was beginning to speak with brows furrowed.

"I'm not going far Mrs Hudson. Only a couple of blocks from this here building" John uttered. He turned and made his way to the door, and paused a moment. He smiled to himself, followed by a quiet titter. He raised his mobile phone in the air and shook is a few notches, still facing his walking direction. "You have my number, Mrs." He returned his mobile in his right pocket, and carried on making his way downstairs. 3 creaks occurred and a pause. "I'm just seeing a… friend of mine" John ever so slightly winced as he attempted to improvise his words. 4 more creaks occurred and John opened the door. He faintly heard the words of Mrs Hudson once again.

"Take care, John" Hudson shouted.

John rolled his eyes as he sensed de ja vu with that particular amount of caring for him. "I will" He replied. "I will, indeed" He repeated.

The door slammed shut, and by those specific moments; John heard quick paced footsteps on the deserted street. All John knew of this occurrence was that they weren't his.


	3. There's a New Doctor in Town

John was smoothly walking across the grey street which was slightly illuminated by the bright violet evening sky. He'd finally got the hang of walking without his slightly annoying walking stump always by his side, a couple of weeks back John was greeted with the pleasant news by his Doctor that his injury had fully healed and he would be able to pace normally without the walking aid by his side. It had seemed to be the only good news ever since of Sherlock's passing.

Suspense was filling the lukewarm outside air as John increased his pace to the Café. Finally, something to look forward to. It had been a while ever since something exciting happened in John's path, and we're talking years. A few blocks went by and a message alarm went off. Without hesitation, John grabbed his phone and read the message.

_I knew U'd B able 2 make it. I'm sitting the table of the far left, right behind the table U and Ur bf used 2 sit. Xx_

John had to read the message 3, maybe 4 times with the occasional squint before fully comprehending the message, taking slight offence by the comment. With rolling eyes, he didn't bother playing the child and replying; he simply but the phone back into his coat pocket and walked a little faster. We'll have proper words when I meet this person, John exclaimed in his head. He blinked in thought. If, it is a person.

John stopped in front of the familiar building. He thought for a minute, and glanced to the window. With the slowest footsteps he could make, which were quite skilful from his past with the army. He took a gander around the café, eyes scanning the cafe like a pinball. Not a massive amount of people in Speedy's tonight, John yet again stated in his head. Saturday evenings in here aren't always at its busiest.

He froze as he spotted a middle-aged man, watching him with a witty smirk; he was maybe around his age, or a little younger, looks like the shady type, not one you'd see around here.

John tilted his head back in realisation, and quickly went back to his original position in front of the building. That's the table. That's him, he explained in his head. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He lifted his right leg and tapped his boot a couple of times to make sure his Swiss Army Knife was there. He made his way to the door, and took some final deep breaths before he was about to meet his little date.

John scanned the room again to find his date pulling the same smoky expression he witnessed a couple of moments earlier. His date slowly raised his hand and pointed their three middle fingers to the side of their head, and smoothly whisked the air beside them. A salute. John tried his best to not make his fear noticed, which he was good at, but not so much tonight. He replied to the salute with a bland lip bite.

John made his way to the table, staggering in the progress. He grabbed a seat, a plonked his frightened arse down.

His date's eyes watched John's movements, followed by a side smile.

"Well". His date said, with an astonished sigh. "You're one of the many brave people I've encountered in my life." He admitted, eye scanning John. "All this cofuffle, and not one trace of fear." A pause occurred. John raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and cleared his throat.

"Look, I'm not the best at things like this. So just cut the bloody crap and give me explanations". John slightly yelled with a small quiver, retrieving looks from all corners. His date smiled mischievously.

"I'd love to chat. But I have some standards". The date replied, gesturing his left index finger. John squinted, which substituted as a reply. "Like, for example" Eyes piercing through John, putting both his arms on the table, leaning closer to him. "I can't trust anyone who has a Swiss Army Knife on them"

John's mouth was like a fish, brows furrowed. The date responded by returning to his original seating position, pride in his eyes. "But, alas, I'll let you off. Who couldn't expect more from the brilliant Dr. John Watson?" The date insisted.

"Okay, who on earth are you?" John yelled, accented "earth" for emphasis. His eyes were still filled with curiosity and fear.

"Oh yes, how rude of me." He replied, gesturing his arms as if he was swatting away a fly. "I'm the Doctor"

"Is this some sort of sick joke to you?" John replied, some anger in his voice, leaning forward. Doctor replied with a smile, and glanced to the table next to him, staring at the back of a familiar female.

"I've always had a thing for red heads, you know" Doctor admitted, taking some examination and interest in the women's hair. "I don't know what it is about it. The fact that the colour resembles danger maybe?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John shouted. He reached out to the Doctor to give him a deserved slap for ignoring him on this freak scare that he is experiencing. His face changed from anger to surprise, when he found the Doctor's hand wrapped around his wrist, followed by slow returning eye contact.

"Ah yes, speaking of danger, a bomb is about to explode in this building, so if you want to live, I suggest you follow me" The doctor said, a little awkwardly, releasing his grip.

"I…what?" John replied; brows furrowed again, stroking his wrist in slight pain. The Doctor replied with straightening his left index finger, indicating for silence; his head tilted slightly, with an eyebrow rose, waiting for the blogger's reaction. John's heart skipped a beat the moment he heard the similar ticking noise he hasn't heard for years.

"So, you have the choice of incinerating in this building" The Doctor admitted, getting out of his seat almost instantly, making his way to the Army Doctor. "Or you have the choice of going on an adventure" His hand reached out to John.

"If I were you, I'd go for the second option" Amy said to John, staggering out of her seat from the right of him.

John, without hesitation grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand. And without further doubts, he was flailing out of the Café.

The violet sky was now more of a grey, which looked fantastic with the moon and stars. The only sound was the echo of repetitive, paced footsteps and heavy panting of the trio. A few blocks passed, and the three froze upon a familiar blue telephone box.

"You have to be kidding me" John muttered under his panting breath. He leaned his weight on his thighs.

A few mental clings and clangs and a door opened.

"Alright, Watson." The doctor muttered. "You may have seen some strange things in your life". He grabbed the two door handles and looked at the blogger with the corner of his eye. "But this..." his explanation was interrupted with a slight laugh. "This, is truly going to be, the strangest occurrence, you've seen yet." A pause.

"Prepare yourself, John. You haven't seen anything yet."


	4. 902 Years Old is Very Old Indeed

"Will you stop pacing in and out of the TARDIS? People will notice us." The Doctor said with a little anxiety; tapping his fingers on the main system of the machine repetitively.

Amy's eyes followed John stepping to and fro from the telephone box. For an army doctor, his face was priceless, like a little kid gazing at a playground for the first time; amazed wasn't the word.

"I…what…" John managed to utter, followed by a large sigh.

The Doctor replied with a slight, deep titter. "Explanations will be in process if we can just get a move on" he stated while pulling a lever of the machine, activating the box. He paced walked to the doors and closed them with a quiet squeak.

Amy made her way to the seat in the corner. The blogger staggered to one of the box's wall sides, and leaned upon it, exploring the TARDIS with his eyes.

A few beeps and bops occurred, and the machine was in the process of travelling through time and space.

The Doctor placed his palms on the side, and panted silently. "Now. Watson. I expect you want some answers." The doctor smirked at his witty comment, as he knew that "some" meant "45 dozen".

"Ok, for starters. What in all of Great Britain is this machine?!" John said, quite demandingly.

"This beauty," The Doctor replied, petting the side. "Is the TARDIS; Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can travel anywhere and anytime your heart desires. Be it to gaze at the majestic triceratops or the highest of all tec in the year of 5032."

"But, you can't always rely on this noob to take you exactly where you want." Amy interrupted, who was following the conversation to and fro. She got off her seat and made her way to The Doctor. "He can have his…malfunctions at times." Rolling her eyes at "malfunctions" to cause emphasis, her left arm rested on his shoulder now.

The Doctor gazed at Amy with the corner of his eye, raised an eyebrow and pocked her in the ribs, causing her to almost instantly flinch.

"Those are only the occasional times. It's very rare that I fluff up usually." Doctor stated, with a friendly tone to his voice, probably in attempt to comfort the dumbfounded blogger. Amy snorted at the comment and smiled to herself.

An awkward pause occurred, with John looking at the Doctor up and down once or twice. "…Right" Watson managed to utter. He looked at the ground, deep in his memory, his face froze when he realised. "The bomb at the Café?"

The Doctor gave a slightly saddened look. "Yes… unfortunately, I wasn't lying about that. You have my sympathetic thoughts".

A small pause. Watson looking like a worried hedgehog. "What about those people?!"

"Ahh, those were nothing but SVARs" The Doctor replied, with a half-smile, eyes focused on the machine.

John winced his face, and looked at Amy.

"Supernatural Visons Adapted to Reality. They're used quite commonly, as far as I've seen." Amy replied.

"I…don't understand? Supernatural? Please." Watson replied with a little laugh.

"Those people you saw in the café? Did you see any of them pull one expression?" The Doctor asked, slightly agitated, eyes still focused on the machine.

"No, I didn't really notice." The blogger replied, eyes like a boomerang between the duo.

"Exactly." The Doctor stated. He pulled one last leaver and gave eye contact to the blogger. "They know that humans, when interacting with another, only focus on that single aspect. So you wouldn't have noticed it, because you're so used to that kind of atmosphere in that café."

The blogger gave the Doctor two or three blinks. Amy snorted as his confusion and gave him a smile.

"You see, these people, they can create these SVAR's into anything. Could be a simple human being or a flesh eating demon." Amy stated. John replied with a look that looked like a fish out of water. "The thing is, although they're visions, they still have the average and usual ability and characteristics as the subject they're creating."

"Which means…they can inflict pain?" John said, with a quiver.

Neither of them replied. John nodded to himself in attempt to accept the overall reply.

"Another thing, whose "they" and what do you mean by "us humans?" Watson questioned. "Surely, you're not inflicting that you're not human?"

The Doctor blinked twice, and inhaled. "There's no easy way of saying this, so I want no further questions about it either, OK?"

John replied with an eyebrow raise and a nod.

"I'm a Time Lord, Watson. One of the last, in fact. I'm 902 years old, and I've seen things beyond anyone's imagination. Seen people beyond this world. And done things no one would even imagine doing." The Doctor admitted, eyes pleading for the blogger to believe him.

John opened his mouth to object to something, but hesitated in gazing in the Doctor's green circles.

"Okay, I don't exactly fully believe you, but from what I'm hearing I don't think you don't really have time to lie." The Army Doctor admitted. The Doctor replied with a sympathetic nod.

"One other thing, who are, "they"?"

A loud thud occurred, which slightly altered the atmosphere of the room.

"No time for more questions, but I promise you, all will be answered later" The Doctor said, scurrying to the door. The hedgehog look-a-like rolled his eyes in slight tiredness of all the happenings going on.

"Right now, I want you to meet someone." The Doctor said, with slight mischievousness.

The blogger's face dropped. "Who?"

"Oh trust me, you'll know when you see them" The Doctor replied cheerily with a smile glued on his face.

As he opened the door, an era of a new world was facing the Army Doctor.


End file.
